Alone Time
by LA1KA
Summary: [RobxRae] The Titans have a day off and nobody's home. The birds unexpectedly meet each other.They finally get some alone time with each other. What happens next? Please R&R.
1. Raven's Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Pairing: Rob/Rae**

_**Anything in Italics are people's thoughts.**_

**Special Thanks to Shikabane-mai (Nicole )**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robin and Raven were up on the roof of the Titan's Tower. They were quite close to each other and leaned in for a kiss. They had waited a pretty long time for this

moment. They wanted a moment of privacy, when no one would notice they were gone. And no, it wasn't midnight although i was a little late. It was a typical saturday night so BB would have been stocking up on tofu, Cy would be fixing up his gear and Starfire and Terra would go on their weekly trip to the mall. This was when the tower was most quiet. Raven had teleported Robin unnoticed up to the roof.

Raven had been having this same dream for ever since her 16th birthay. That very day he and the team had defeated her dad Trigon. Somehow, it seems that she felt like there was a connection between them. It was urging her to just walk up to her lover and confess it all, but somehow it just couldn't come out. Everytime she went up to him, her mind was telling her to say it but her mouth would not open. The words would stay on the tip of her tongue, forcing open the lips of her mouth. Even still, the words would never pop out. She would then rush up to her room and would lay on her bed for hours, reminiscing past thoughts. Mutter several _what ifs_. _What if he doesn't like me? If he rejects me, what will i do? How do i tell him?_ These sentences repeated themselves until they could do so no longer. She felt stupid for thinking that somone so superior would like one so degraded like her. But sometimes, what we think isn't what is true. Or is it?

After the many times Raven had come up to him, he started to wonder, was there a chance that she was in love with him? This question had been haunting him ever since the last time she had come up to him. It was morning and he walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. It took him some time to get there since he was still thinking about the question. Uncertainty brought him to think, it's highly unlikely that your crush would secretly be in love with you. With that, he dissapointedly started frying an egg. He had always been the optimistic one in the team. How could one simple question bring him down. Robin just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care about how her reply would sound like, he had to know. He left the egg frying on the pan and ran to Raven's room.

Oh how she felt stupid. Just like Robin, she felt it was unreasonable to think that your long time crush would like you like secretly. Although she desired to hear him say that he loved her but knew that there was that possibility that she would be rejected. She decided it's wasn't gonna bother her anymore and teleported herself downstairs to get some breakfast. Boy was she hungry. "Whoa...who the hell would leave the stove on with a burnt egg still in a pan?" Raven exclaimed as she passed through the living room entrance. She decided that whoever was responsible should clean it up but she did turn off the stove just to be safe. " I guess I'd better get some pizza then." With that, she set out for the pizza place.

Robin had just reached the upper part of the tower and was heading towards Raven's room. Once there, he started knocking on her door and called out her name. As far as he knew, she would still be in her room since he hadn't seen her all morning. Was she ignoring him? _I hope not..._he thought to himself.He was so desperate to find out. _Meh...She probrably doesn't even like me...who am I kidding..._He walked down the stairs to the kitchen to check on his breakfast. "What the fuck..." Robin whispered to himself. In front of him was a burnt piece of rock hard egg. It didn't even resemble the shape or appearance of a fried egg. His breakfast was so hard that no one could bite into it. "There goes my breakfast." Robin sighed as he headed for the door. He was gonna skip breakfast that day. It was a pretty nice day out so he went to the park for a little walk. "Holy shii-" he cut himself off when he noticed the number of kids around him, you know what they say, the kids learn pretty quickly. That's why you never say bad words in front of them. Anyway, he had to go do his business, and QUICK. He rushed the nearest bathroom (which was at the pizza place) and took a wizz. _They should really clean the shit out of this place once and for all...it reeks in here._

It was smelling so bad in there that he wanted to rush back out to the park where it's clean and smells better. He was stopped by the smell of pizza as he ran out of the bathroom. _Hmmm...pizza..._ He hadn't tasted one in such a long time now, so he lined up to order a slice. The Titans were so different in some ways. They all liked different toppings on their pizza. BB was obviously obsessed with vegetarian shit, Star like mustard on everything, Cy wanted every single type of meat there was and Raven didn't like anchovies. Robin didn't give a damn what he shoved down his throat as long as it reached his stomach. What he also wanted, was to manage their savings. You could always get the pizza combo which included a slice of pizza with a drink; any one topping, for an extra topping, an extra 60 cents was charged. It was alot cheaper to just buy one pizza but then they could never decide what to order, so they just didn't eat pizza. "Hi, how may I help you?" the cashier asked him. "Umm..I'll just have a slice of Hawaiian, thanks." he said. "Guys, we need a Hawaiian!!" the cashier yelled to the chefs behind her. As he was waiting for the slice, he noticed that Raven was already sitting there finishing off her crust. Her piece of crust was in the air but defied the law of gravity with the help of her telekinetic powers. She was almost finshed her crust and was just finishing off the last few pages of her book. _Man...she reads fast..._ "There you go sir." the cashier said with an overly optomistic voice. He then rushed to the seat beside her and she gasped "Whoa, when did you come?". "Just now I guess" said Robin. After he finished his slice, the Birds sat together catching up on things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well guys, that's it for this chappie:D**

**I'll have the next chapter whenever I have time. Please R&R .**

**Thanks for reading this :D.**


	2. Just a Little Chat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...I would love to though **

**Pairing: Rob/Rae**

_**Anything in Italics are people's thoughts.**_

**I would like to thank the following ppl for reviewing my first chap: **brneyedgirl, DarkMicaela, superheroxnerd, dethhauntssister and Shikabane-Mai

**Special Thanks to Shikabane-Mai (Nicole) for urging me to write this fic.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A tired Robin had just plopped into bed. Today was the best(est) day of his whole entire life. He had pizza AND had a chat with his first love.

_Flashback_

_"Whoa, when did you come?" Raven asked._

_**"Just now I guess"** **Robin replied.**_

_Raven puts down her book, "So..we haven't really had a chat for quite a while now." _

_**"Now that you mention it, when WAS the last time we had a talk alone?" **_

_"Hmm..I would say, maybe since we defeated my daddy, Trigon."_

_**"Maybe, maybe not. Ya know, there's something that's been bothering me for quite a while now-"**_

_"Me too. Umm, Can I go first? It's kinda important."_

_**" Sure I guess."**_

_" 'Kay then. sigh I've been in love with you ever since the day you the Titans defeated my dad. I know you probably don't feel enough to go out with me..Actually, forget I ever said anything. blushes "_

_**"Oh my God! I've been liking you for equally as long! How come you never told me?"**_

_"I never thought it was possible that you would like me..but now that I know will you go out with me tommorow? blushes "_

_**"Gladly."**_

_End Flashback_

He had a little get together with the team tommorow for target practice. _I better be good...or else I'll have to practice double_ he thought to himself. With that, he withered away into a gentle sleep.

BRIIIIIIIIIINGGGG! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG!

_Ughh..damned alarm clocks..why did I bother getting one anyway.._The lazy titan got up and absentmindedly inched his way to the bathroom, sliding open the shower door.

In one swift motion, he swiped off his pj's and stepped into the shower. Thanks to Cy's tech, with the push of a button, lukewarm water rushed out of the blue and silver shower thingy (A/N what do you call that...the thingy that water comes out of). As he push on the soap dispenser button, he cupped his hand so he would catch the soap in his hands. He rubbed the soap so suds would form and spread the soap evenly onto his skin, scraping off any dirt that lodged onto his skin overnight. (A/N omfg...why am I even describing him showering...I'm sure everyone knows how to cleanse themselves...if you don't, screw you). The rushing water trickled over his skin, making sure no suds would stay on his skin. Again, thanks to Cy's tech, with a push of the same button, he turned off the shower (thingy). For a few minutes, he just stood there..thinking about his beloved. He closed his eyes and invisioned Raven._ She's an angel._ Yes, Starfire was angelic also, but her sense of curiosity bothered him. He knew very well that the Tamaranian beauty had feelings for him, just as Raven did but Starfire was too different for him. His heart had led him to Raven. Robin had suddenly realized that he was daydreaming and continued with his day. After he dried himself, he continued on with his daily routine.

_Hmm..wonder if Raven's up yet. It's only 7:30am. What if she's meditating at the roof? Better check that out to make sure. _And sure enough, he found her there.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarth Metri- gasp "

A ventilator thingy blew up. (A/N hehee i didnt know what its called...its one of this bent rectangular prism thingies that stick out at the roof or something LOL)

Robin had pulled her in for a kiss.

"Aghh! next time, let me know when you're gonna kiss me. You scared me there for a sec. You know my powers can get a little out of hand" Raven said inbetween chuckles.

"Whatever you say Raven," Robin said, "I will follow.". Then, Robin frenched Raven.

They thought they were alone, but were they really? Starfire always had a sense of curiosity for things on Earth. This time, she was stalking Robin. It was supposed to be an investigation on what humans normally do, in other words, their daily routine (other than bathing of course xD). Since Robin was the closest person she knew, she chose him as the subject to be observed. Well..one can say that see was indeed, a little _too_ curious (A/N that is an understatement). Of course, while she was "observing", she saw the birds kiss and cuddle.

_gasp i did not know that friend Raven and good friend Robin were having an affair! B-Buh-But good friend Robin was supposed to be MY friend that is a guy. sigh Maybe I am just not good enough for him...tear trickles down her cheek. _With that, the young alien flew off for Tamaran hoping for the one who raised her, Galfore, to help ease her pain. Once she got there, she could barely fly since she was feeling sad and unsure about Robin. All her powers were based on her emotions. As she was flying to the Tamaranian Palace, she didn't have enough happiness left to fly, she was forced to walk. She was so sad, she even slumped her back as she walked the remainder of the way. At last, she made it. She rushed inside and saw Emperor Galfore. _What a coincidence._

" GASP EMPEROR GALFORE! It is I, Starfire who has come to visit you from Earth. You still remember me, yes?" Starfire said in one breath.

A shocked Galfore replied, "Oh yes! Of course I do, my little bumgorf! What brings you to Tamaran, little one?

Starfire muttered in a softened voice, "Well, my heart is telling me that Robin is the one it longs for. But I saw friend Raven with good friend Robin exchanging kisses, with I believe ONLY girls who are friends shall do with him. My heart is really unsure, so I wanted to come to you to help me.

"Oh...well, there's nothing I can do to help, little one. You cannot force yourself into someone's heart if you do not belong there." the emperor simply said.

This only saddened Starfire more.

"Well, there is this ancient potion that allows someone to stay in one's heart...but that will wear off after 2 garberzaffles after it is applied." (A/N a garberzaffle is 1,400 earth years). "But there are high risks, not everyone's body can accept it. It will work on all Tamaranians because it was deisgned for us but Robin is a human. He can die from it."

Starfire was shocked from what he had said. It was the only choice. Yes, she longed for Robin to love her, but she didn't want to hurt him. But if it was the only way to get him, then so be it.

"One more thing, the potion will not erase his feelings for the current occupent of his heart. Also, if you give too little to him, the potion either won't be as effective, or will last for a shorter amount of time. Are you really sure you want to do this, my little bumgorf?"

"Yes, Kimparf, I am sure."

"Then here you are." Galfore hands over a small vial. "For a human of Robin's size, I think he will need 5 drops."

"Thank you, Kimparf. I think it is time for me to greet all my friends on Earth again. I hope this potion works."

With a hope-filled heart, she regained her powers and started to fly back to her home.

**Meanwhile...**

"Rae, it's almost 8:00am and we still haven't eaten breakfast. Come on! Besides, it's almost time for target practice." Robin said right after he check the time from his Titans communicator.

" 'Kay then, let's go!" Raven exclaimed.

As they entered the main room, they saw Cy and BB placed in their usual spot already eating.

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"Uhh..." the birds said in unison.

Cyborg had a plateful of ham as usual but BeastBoy had something different today. He had jsut found out that chinese peeps made other vegetarian foods, not just from tofu, but also from flour (A/N I LOVE THOSE!!! yea, if you didn't know, I'm chinese :D :D :D). He had a soft sweetened been curd thingymajig (litterally translated from chinese, it's tofu flower. AZN PRIDE).

He was just pouring the sugary watery mixture onto the chunk of tofu when Cy asked, "What the fuck is that piece of shit..."

"For your information, y-y-you oversized chunk of metal, that is a bowl of sweet bean curd." BB said, stuttering at the part he was thinking of a name to call him.

"Oh yeah? Well.. you're green. You motherfucker! You're a green...uhh...green..INGROWN TOENAILS!!" exclaimed Cy.

"Umm..I think it's best we just whistle and walk away..." Robin whispered into Rae's ear.

"Good idea, Boy Wonder, no wonder they call you that." Rae whispered back.

**8:30 am. Target Practice**

everyone sighs

"Starfire's always on time. Wonder what's taking her so long..." Cyborg said to the team. "If she comes back, lemme know, I'll be in the living room kickin' BB's ass on GameStation."

"No you won't" BB challenged.

"Nuhh uhh..you can't, cuz I'm gonna kick your GREEN BUTT!"

"Just you wait."

**8:45 am.**

"Oh..I'm sure she'll be here..." Raven said after 15 minutes of waiting.

"I seriously think Starfire's in trouble. You go check her room, I'll try to locate her."Robin ordered in a leader-ish voice.

**At Starfire's Room**

"What the...She's not in here. Oh well...Robin will find her." Raven said to herself. (A/N omg guys...ya know in ALL tv shows, when ppl are in a place ALONE, they continure talking to themselves...isn't that weird??)

**The Room with the Big Screen **(that shows the whole city)

_"What the hell...her locater isn't giving off a signal. That has to mean she's not in the proximity of the city. Where can she go?"_ Robin thought.

**To be continued...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it guys. That's for this chappie

I'll have the next chappie up whenever I can.Plz R&R. Tell me if it's good

Thanks for reading this.


	3. Starfire's Virginity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...I would love to though **

**Pairing: Rob/Rae**

_**Anything in Italics are people's thoughts.**_

**I would like to thank the following ppl for reviewing my first chap: **Shikabane-Mai(NICKEL-PICKLE!), dethhauntssister and Queen-of-the-Saps

**Special Thanks to Shikabane-Mai (Nicole) for urging me to write this fic.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A certain Tamaranian was flying through space, trying to find the group of asteroids she used as a path. With no luck, she returned to Tamaran. _Maybe my Kimparf can help me...I hope so. I wonder if my friends are getting worried.. _She sped halfway across to the home she used to live in, the one before Earth. When she arrived, she rushed to the palace, frantically searching for the Emperor Galfore.

"Emperor Galfore." she called. "Emperor Galfore?"

"Umm...excuse me, fellow Tamaranian, do you know where the Great Emperor Galfore is? I am in need of help." Starfire asked a random citizen on the street.

The citizen replied, "I am sorry, Princess Koriander, I do not know where the Emperor is."

"Thank you, fellow citizen of Tamaran." she said.

"Excuse me, palace guard, I am in need of help. I have tried to locate Earth but I cannot. Will you assist me on my way back home?

"I will be more than happy to serve you, Princess." the palace guard replied.

"Thank you." Starfire said with much grattitude.

**At the Titans Tower 9:00am**

It had been half an hour since Target Practice was supposed to start and it still didn't start yet. In everyone's mind, the same phrase was ticking. _Where the fuck is Star...She has to be here somewhere..._ Cy and BB were more focused on their GameStation game though.

"BB, YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN! " Cyborg yelled.

"OH YEAH?? AND HOW ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT?" BeastBoy asked.

"I'm the best there ever was." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, and that is soo true. You used to be the best, but I'M GONNA KICK YOUR GREEN ASS! SO NOW, I'M GONNA THE BEST!" Cyborg insisted.

",and also, I have my ways..." Cyborg said in a sly voice.

On the contrary, both the birds were tearing out her room to look for her. On the big locater screen (thingymajigy), it said that Star was out of town. The only places she'd EVER go was Tamaran, the Titans Tower, the mall and wherever there's crime. If there was crime, the rest of the Titans would accompany her; she would always make a huge deal about what she was gonna get at the mall and tried to get Raven to go with her too; If she were to visit Tamaran, she would announce it to her friends or leave a note in a public place and she couldn't have been in the Titans Tower. Raven had to use her powers to keep Robin from ripping out the plumbing (A/N and no, I don't think Starfire would be caught in a water pipe). Many what ifs clouded his mind. _What if Star got kidnapped..or maybe she just slept in and happened to lose her locater... _

Such thoughts were repeated and Robin wasn't too sure what to do. It's true that he had been trained to do great things by the great BatMan, but nothing had prepared him from this. What can one do when there is no way to contact a close friend?

**Somewhere in Space**

A tummy was grumbling way up in the sky. Starfire's 4 stomachs had nothing to feed her body since she left so early in the morning. Suprisingly, this didn't bother her, at long last, she was finally gonna have hope of EVER having some of Robin's individed attention. She felt so jolly (A/N i couldn't think of a better synonym for happy lol. originally, i was gonna write "gay" but it didn't seen appropriate) that she wanted to sing all 6,000 verses of Tamaranian gratitude to the birds around her (A/N are there even birds flying that high??).

**Half an hour later**

The "gay" (A/N nicole don't laugh) Tamaranian had finally reached the Titans Tower and had suprised the team with her entrance. The once lost team member was now found.

"STAR! There you are! Where were you? Why were you gone for so long, you're usually on time..." the team asked.

"Ohh..umm, I was out at the mall of shopping looking for some new articles of clothing to sample on my body." Starfire lied (A/N I know I know...ooc).

What came out of her mouth was obviously not true but meh...it was a white lie, no point in finding out the truth. Anyway, combat practice passed by pretty fast, faster than usual so the birds decided to go out a lil earlier.

Raven changed into a baby blue tee and a matching minskirt (around 3 cms above the knee; for americans, a lil more than an inch above the knee). Robin on the other hand, had on a a baggy black skull t-shirt and baggy jeans. When they were setting off, they looked like nothing more than normal people (but never underestimate the power of papparozzi, LoL). Hand in hand, Robin and Raven rode on the R-Cycle to the mall. Once there, they discussed on where to go first.

"Hey, Robby...wanna go check out the new movie?" Raven asked.

"Sure Rae-Rae."Robin answered.

Then they set off for the movie theatre. They were watching "The Grudge II" and a couple times Raven squeezed Robin's hand and Robin had his arm around Raven's shouders. They seemed like the perfect couple.

**Meanwhile...**

_While we have our weekend meeting of togetherness, I shall serve a Tamaranian drink of Zorka Berries and add 5 drops of the special potion into Robin's drink._ Starfire'a devious plan started to take form as she was hammering the zorka berries for the juice. Blob, the berries went as they were smashed by Starfire's hammer (A/N since when did Star had a hammer..Oo). _Hmm...I wonder what a blender could do...maybe I can find out!_ She approached the blender and turned it on. She let out a gasp and step back a few steps. _Whoa...better not jam my hand in it_. The little Tamaranian girl started admitting the berries into the blender and set the blender on high to get a less viscous mix. The blender went _whirrrrrr_ as the berries were crushed and blended.

"AHH!" Starfire shrieked.

She had forgotten to out the lid on the blender and some of the juice creeped out and smashed onto her flawless skin.

"Okay, now I shall go to the room of washing to clean off my face." she said to herself.

Now, what she didn't know was that other people would also come to the kitchen and would wonder what the shit was in the blender and might taste it too. She also left the potion on their marble counter. She never thought about the other titans. (A/N Dun Dun Dun...) Well...obviously one of them _did_ go the kitchen, and happened to see the potion._ Meh..._Cyborg thought. He just thought the juice was strawberry and paid all attention to the small vial of mysterious whatever-it-was. _Oohh...sparkly_...(A/N LFMAO that sounds like something Homer Simpson would say) Cy thought. And sure enough, he stuck his pinky inside the vial and licked his pinky.

"HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!---" Cy yelped in a series of painfilled screams as the potion burned his tongue. "but suprisingly tangy. Mmmm..I like the aftertaste."

Since he was part robot, the potion had effected him differently. _ Umm. Why do I suddenly have feelings for Starfire? OO_ Thought Cyborg. _I can't seem to kick her out of my mind...that angel has stole my heart away from me _(A/N not litterally just incase you didn't know LoL). Then, Cyborg went on his merry way in search of his beloved little alien. _I wonder where she could be..._

"BOOYAH! JACKPOT!" yelled Cy.

"What is it my friend, that brings you to such joy?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well, you see, its pretty simple. Ya see, I have feelings for you, Star." Cyborg explained. "I love you."

With that, he leaned in for a kiss. It was a french kiss, of course.

Starfire gasped in horror. She looked over at the little vial of liquid and noticed some of its contents was missing. She was terrified. How was she to proceed with the rest of her plan if she was now the centre of attention to Cyborg, a team member. Also, she would most likely distract him in combat, then the whole team would have to stop and help them if anything went wrong, then the villain would get away. _What have I done_ she thought.

"Wha's wrong, love?" Cyborg asked. "I can see it in your eyes, somethin's up and I need to know what it is."

"Well," Starfire replied, "I'm not sure I belong with you. It's not that I think bad of you, you're nothing like a klorbag welknar. But I think of you more as a friend."

This greatly angered Cyborg. Never had anyone angered him this much.

"After all we've been through..." he said. " you still deny me. WHY! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT, AND THE SAME THING WILL HAPPEN HERE AND NOW! YOU GOT THAT?"

(A/N I know it's OOC but i don't know how else to get rid of Starfire. Sry guys.)

The shocked Tamaranian took a few steps back.

"You're gonna be mine now." Cyborg said with an evil grin on his face.

gasp "What are you gonna do to me?" Starfire asked in an inaudable squeak.

Cyborg chuckled and muttered under his breath."You're gonna find out soon enough..."

He grabbed her shoulders and kept his hands in lock, so that Starfire couldn't push her way out of the tight grip. He frenched her so her screams would be muffled and carried her to his room...(A/N I'm sure you know what's gonna happen next.)

Starfire let out a yelp of pain as Cyborg broke her barrier. Blah blah blah (A/N someone requested for lemons, but its not gonna be desriptive.) Starfire was strapped down to Cyborg's bed and was unable to escape. _What have I done? I just lost my virginity to someone I don't even have feelings for. If my plan was successful, the guy I would be doing would be Robin._ She thought to her self. Cyborg did a variety of positions, and just kept pounding into her. **(A/N I know it's gross. The rating was meant for the language...like I said earlier, I'm only writing this cause someone requested it in the reviews)**. After their little session, Starfire had no choice but to be with Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well...that's it for this chappie. **

**Sry it took me so long to update, internet connection was FUCKED.**

**Anyway, please R&R. Thanks .**


End file.
